Silver Lining
by spiritlight25
Summary: An abused Pikachu struggles to free herself from her old life. But after meeting a caring Raichu, she becomes more open and even begins to confide in him. But what she doesn't know is that her abuser is on the hunt for her return...


This has been sitting for a while now 'cause I didn't know what to call this story. If there's any improvement needed let me know and I'll see what I can do. But for now, enjoy what you got so far.

* * *

Silver Lining

Chapter One: Pursuit

_Gotta get outta here… Can't stop… keep going…_

She could only think of escaping as she raced through the dense forest. Her body ached tremendously but she pushed herself to keep running. There's no way she could stop now.

_I gotta get out, quick._

Her ears alerted her of the other Pokémon in the forest. She paid no attention to the Hoothoot and Noctowl watching her or the Rattata scurrying about. She just wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

"Quick! Don't let her get away!"

_Oh no!_ She forced herself to run even faster. Her breath came out in gasps, her lungs burning like fire. She had to flee before she got caught. Who knows what will happen to her is she were forced to go back there with _him._

Suddenly, a dark purple sphere crashed in front of her. She stumbled backward.

_No… Please no…_

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned to see an Ivysaur and an Umbreon standing behind her. "Please… Leave me alone…"

"Not gonna happen, you little rat," said the Ivysaur.

"Now come quickly and quietly," ordered the Umbreon. They turned and began to head back the way they came. The Ivysaur noticed the young Pokémon wasn't following them.

"That's an order, Lulu."

"It's Luna," she softly murmured. Unfortunately, the Umbreon had heard her and dashed over to her, teeth bared and growling.

"What did you say?"

Luna fell on her back, shaking like a leaf. "A-all I said was… my name was Luna… I… I didn't…"

The Umbreon stared her down before raising a paw and smacking her hard across the face. He heard the sound of sniffles followed by soft whimpering. He scoffed.

"How do you live such a pathetic life? You're nothing like your sorry older brother."

More tears trailed down Luna's face at the mention of her sibling. _I wish you were still here._

"Quit your whining," snapped the Umbreon.

"Don't worry, Flash, I got her." The Ivysaur stepped forward with his vines outstretched. Just as he was about to grab her, Luna instinctively rolled to the side.

"Hold still!" The vines whipped for another grab but were stopped by a small electric jolt.

"What the…?"

Flash stepped forward. "You'd better not get any ideas. Now be a good little Pikachu and we'll tell him that you just got lost, alright?"

But Luna didn't get up. She didn't want to go back to revisit that living nightmare for another day in her life.

Flash turned to the Ivysaur. "Thorn, let's grab her and go before she does something she'll regret."

Thorn nodded and readied his vines. "Don't move." The vines were just within her reach when she lashed out with an electric shock.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran off deeper into the woods.

"That little rat…" Flash was growling with rage now. He knew Storm wasn't going to be pleased upon hearing that his little 'charm' had escaped.

"Thorn, look alive! Don't let her get away! You know how he is…" The two Pokémon sped off in hot pursuit of the Pikachu.

Luna didn't know how much more she could take. _Oh, Cloud… _Tears sparkled from the moonlight as they raced down her yellow fur. _If you were still here with me, you'd be protecting me. I miss you so much…_

She didn't see a tree root jutting out from the ground. The root caused her to trip and fall flat on her stomach. _Come on, Luna. Get up. _Her ears twitched at the sound of rapid footsteps.

Using what little energy she had left, she forced herself to stand. She sprinted away from her spot by the tree but was unable to go very far.

"Hold it right there, you yellow rodent!" The voice belonged to Flash.

Luna cursed under her breath. Her fall had given them time to find her. "I'm… I'm not going back there!"

"You don't really have a choice," said Thorn.

"No! You can't make me!" Luna got into a defensive position.

Flash had just about had it. He launched a Shadow Ball at her only for his target to evade the attack. The Shadow Ball crashed right into a tree.

Thorn fired a Razor Leaf attack. Luna was hit by several of the spinning leaves. She stood her ground and countered with a Thunderbolt. To her dismay, it wasn't as strong as it normally was. She was exhausted and this fight was pushing her beyond her limits.

A sudden tightness made itself known around Luna's waist. She looked down and noticed she was caught in the vines.

Thorn sneered. "This oughta make sure you don't run away again."

Luna struggled in the tight grip. _I am not going back there! _She twisted herself back and forth. Her cheeks began to spark with electricity.

"Hey!" Thorn was now having trouble keeping the Pokémon restrained. "Quit squirming!"

Luna continued resisting. More sparks danced from her cheeks with each twist and turn. "Let… go!" A large bolt of lightning surged from Luna to Thorn through the vines connecting them. Flash got zapped by a stray bolt from Luna. The young mouse was released from the grip and scurried off, leaving the two Pokémon paralyzed in her wake.

Thorn groaned. "Man, for a weak rodent, she's got some nerve." He looked at Flash who was trying to shake off the paralysis.

"Just wait until he hears about this. He isn't going to be pleased with us." The Umbreon stared at the spot where their prey had been.

"We were so close," he muttered. "So very close…" _She'll be back here soon enough…_

She could barely take another step. Her body pleaded for a rest. She was parched and her stomach was growling. Sadly, there weren't any apples or berries nearby.

Luna felt she could no longer go on. Her vision was already fading. She plummeted to the soft grass, her fatigue taking its toll. That last Thunderbolt sucked her dry of any remaining electricity she had left.

"Help…" Her voice was nothing but a whisper. Her throat was dry of thirst. She rested on her side, not moving an inch. A flock of Starly soared through the sky. They were too busy flying to notice her. They probably thought she was asleep or something.

Luna glanced up above her. A small smile graced her lips. She had made it through the night. Her escape attempt had actually worked. She felt proud of herself and let the view of the morning sky serve as a reward. The rising sun was the last thing she saw before slipping away into unconsciousness.


End file.
